City of Starlight
by RyouSyki
Summary: Corporal Levi punishes Eren for hiding that he's being beaten by another squad member. yaoi(malexmale) First yaoi so be nice. helpful criticism is welcome. please R&R. My english sucks but please enjoy anyway.


I made it so Eren's life has to be in danger for his titan powers to work otherwise my entire plot was kinda ruined. Ryou owns nothing. And she was very nervous about posting so please be nice.

* * *

Eren stared at the sky from the bared dungeon window of the old scouting legion . His body limp as he sat leaning against the thick stone wall. Wrist bound by chains leaving enough length for him to lay down but it was pointless. He couldn't sleep. His body hurt too much. The soldier who had tied him up for the night gave a few too many kicks to the chest afterwards. Eren discovered the hard way that it now hurt to breathe laying down. which brings us back to why he's leaning against the wall.

He had no intention of saying anything about the abuse to anyone. You see just as the other soldiers didn't know if they could trust Eren, he didn't know if he could trust any of the other soldiers. The blackening bruises across his torso did nothing to ease his anxiety of tomorrows training session. 'Maybe It'll rain' he thought but highly doubted it. No way he was that lucky. As if the heavy chains attached to the wrists in his lap was any indication that his luck was lacking.

He turned his head back to the window gazing at what stars he could through the small opening. You see, the dark inconvenienced heaven as well. So at night the many souls who resided there would light candles so they could continue watching over the ones they left behind. And those left could in turn know that they were always being watched.

At least that's what his mother told him. At the time didn't believe her but now he wanted nothing more than to think his mother was still there watching over him. That despite becoming this thing that humanity despised, someone still cared. It brought a sense of ease to think this way even if it wasn't true. Well as fun as it was to reminisce on the past, he needed to get some sleep if he had any hope of surviving training practice tomorrow.

He leaned his head back, fitting into the groves of the sharp cold stone. It wasn't by any means comfortable but it was a great improvement over trying to lay down and still breath. He closed his eyes and willed away the pain from both breathing and the cool breeze nipping at his skin as he dreamed of a city made of starlight.

* * *

Eren's eyes shot open to the screeching of metal as the cell door was pulled aside. It was the same soldier as last night Auruo, if memory served him right, but this time Petra was with him. She smiled sadly as she knelled down in front of Eren.

"Eren why did you sleep against the wall? Is the futon not comfortable? I know this floor must hurt, I can bring in one or two more and stack them if that would help." She was kind but was it an act or could she be trusted. But the other one is watching, I can't say anything with him here. No. It's best not to say anything at all. I don't need someone else thinking it's a good idea and joining in. Stringing me up like a piñata and seeing how many hits it takes to make me bleed. How many more to make me beg. And how many till I break entirely and splatter my bruised and bloody form all over what's left of my miserable existence.

"No I just fell asleep while staring out the window." I smiled. Well it's not a lie I suppose, though it's not entirely the truth No it's best this way, it's best if no one knows anything. So I'll stand, dress myself and continue to the dining hall without uttering another word.

The dining hall fell silent as Eren entered, eyes turned to watch him. Damn talk about feeling like a bug under a microscope. Petra, seeing how uncomfortable Eren was, grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her despite the weak and confused protests that escaped his lips.

"Come on Eren you can sit with me and Corporal Levi." The thought of the older male brought a slight blush to Eren's cheeks. Despite the others short stature he had an overall dominating personality that Eren couldn't help but feel attracted to from the moment he first saw him. He wouldn't mind being killed if it was by that man's hands. That thought only succeeded in darkening his already embarrassing blush.

He was tense as he sat. The corporal hadn't even said anything, he remained silent as he sipped his tea, but Eren couldn't have looked more nervous. He's eyes remained fixed to the hands that fidgeted in his lap. Showing all the tail tale signs of a school girl with a crush, Damn it. "Eren are you alright you've hardly eaten anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm not very hungry is all." The truth is it took everything he had not to cry in pain from those first few bites he did take. He couldn't deny it anymore his ribs were definitely broken.

"Eat some more." Corporal Levi's emotionless voice demanded while he kept his equally emotionless gaze turned to his tea cup. "Where going out training and we won't be back for a few hours and we'll probably miss lunch. So eat."

Eren wanted to protest but knew not to, all that came out was a very nervous sounding "Y-Yes sir!"Before he continued eating slowly. But swallowing this time didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. For some reason he felt like, if the corporal told him, he could do anything.

* * *

Eren's confidence had faltered greatly as he faced his training opponent, Erd. The man seemed kind enough but he had been assigned to the corporal's team so he was strong a single hit from him could mean trouble. That's ok he just has to make sure to keep his ribs blocked. Seems easy enough. Eren took a defensive stance as his opponent came at him, he went for the ribs just as expected. Eren easily blocked the punch with his left forearm and brought his right fist out which had apparently been an anticipated move as well. The man had Eren flipped over and landing on his back on the hard ground.

The impact was unforgiving as it sent waves of pain through his spine and knocked the air out of him. He tried not to cry out but the pain of his rib ripping through the flesh of his chest was too much and he emitted a full out scream that echoed across the field causing all eyes to fall on him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing but it wasn't working, something was keeping his lungs from expanding all the way.

His body trembled from the pain and the world around him sounded so far away like he was trying to listen through an ocean. But he could make out what the world was saying. 'All of you get back.' a deep emotionless tone said. 'Eren, can you hear me?' another said, it was closer and higher pitched. Eren tried to open his mouth to answer but all that came out was blood and a choking sound from the back of his throat.

Yes it's ok now, this wound was bad enough that his titan powers would heal him. Already a cracking sound filled the air as his ribs realigned and healed themselves. They were followed by flesh that mended itself back together. He gasped for air as he was finally able to breathe properly once his lungs had room to expand. He opened his eyes to see hanji crouched next to him leaning over him with worry. Corporal Levi stood between him and the others who were trying desperately to see what was happening.

"That's enough training for today." He said to Eren who shivered at the gaze that was focusing so intently on him. "Can you stand?" Eren could only nod dumbly and slowly forced himself off the ground wobbling slightly as he put weight onto his body. He's swaying ceased when he was lifted piggy back by the corporal. A blush spread across his cheeks when he's instincts made him wrap his arms around the corporal's neck.

"C-Corporal? W-What are you-?"

"Shut up." The demanding tone left Eren silent. It was still the emotionless tone that Eren was use to, but the anger that laced it left Eren worried. The remaining distance to the corporal's room was spent in silence. Eren was backed up to the corporal's bed where he was gently set. Corporal Levi walk back to shut and lock the door.

"I was watching" he said without turning to face Eren "the only way that could have happened is if your ribs were already cracked or broken." He turned to Eren who suddenly found his opposite thigh very interesting. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"...I didn't know they were broken."

"Bullshit. Who are you trying to protect?"

"Myself! How am I suppose to know who I can trust?!" Eren found himself on his back with hands on either side of his head as the corporal hovered over him.

"You can trust me." He whispered against Eren's skin, their lips almost touching. In the next moments Eren found those lips pressed to his. Oh my three goddesses this creature of perfection was _kissing _him. After the initial shock Eren moaned and pressed back against him. His lips were soft and warm against Eren's own. He wound his arms around the older male and pulled him closer so their bodies were touching. Droaning when the corporal's hand trailed up his thigh were it worked to remove the straps of Eren's 3rd maneuver gear.

Eren moaned louder this time, he wanted more, but his hands were removed and pulled above his head. He broke the kiss in time to see his wrists bound with one of the straps that had just been removed from his thigh. Fuck he was getting was getting hot. He had never done anything like this before, not that he was complaining or anything, on the contrary he was shivering with antisipation for what was to come.

"Now Eren since you refuse to answer a direct question from you commanding officer, I think punishment is in order. After all I don't tolerate insubordination." Eren opened his mouth to object but found it was muffled as an object was forced in to it. He blushed at the realization of a ball gag being strapped to the back of his head. Shit he was getting turned on. His pants becoming painfully tight against his eager erection.

"That's a good look on you, all shy and exited. Is this your first time? " The comment succeeded in deepening the blush to his roasting cheeks but Eren closed his eyes and gave a quick nod. The corporal moved to nibble and bite below Eren's ear. His fingers worked swiftly and skillfully at the white shirt. Wanting to quickly remove the clothing covering the younger male's chest.

The milky white skin was worshiped by a skilled tongue that made its way to a pert nipple which it sucked at greedily. Eren wimpered low in his throat. He hoped the embaressing noise had gone unnoticed but an amused glance from the other male told him it hadn't. All futher thought was lost as hand rubbed relentlessly at the clothed erection painfully trapped in its tight confines.

Eren bucked into the hand as he moaned around the ball gag, saliva trailing down his chin. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and his half lidded eyes were glued to nothing unparticular. His moans increased in volume as the heat pooled in his belly. He was so close, he couldn't hold it back anymore the heat and the pleasure were too much. He screamed his release around the ball gag, lost in the blindingly intense sensation corsing through his body. Hot sticky cum coating the inside of his underwear makeing him wish even more for its absence.

" Well that was easy." The corporal commented as he stared at the sweating, panting, mess that was Eren. He removed Eren's now soiled pants and underwear before removing his own cloths. Eren groaned at the site of the older male naked, licking and sucking his own fingers. He spread Eren's willing thighs and moved the now driping wet fingers to his entrance. The finger circled the puckered opening before slowly pushing in. Eren groaned, his eyes shut tight against the discomfort he felt at the intrusion.

The pain slowly ebbed away and left a tingling sense of pleasure in its wake. Eren moaned and bucked his hips against it before the second finger was added. "You're sensitive. Look at you, ass swallowing up my fingers while you moan like a bitch in heat. Your enjoying this punishment aren't you?" Eren whimpered but nodded at the filthiness of the comment but he couldn't deny he like hearing the other talking dirty. "Such a slut."

Eren screamed around the gag and threw his head back when the long slender fingers prodded at a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. The corporal gave a knowing smirk and began to tease the spot relentlessly. The blinding hot pleasure left Eren trembling and writhing on the bed, nails scratching at the wall behind him as he was lost in the torturous sensation.

Just as Eren thought he couldn't take anymore the fingers where gone. He groaned in disapointment until something much bigger was placed at his entrance. He trembaled with the realization of the others hard member. He moaned at the thickness that was slowly pushed inside him. Once fully in the other stilled himself to allow Eren a moment to adjust before he pulled out only to thrust back into the tight hot channel.

Eren held out for as long as he could but after the older had teased his prostate the way he did Eren's quick release was inevitable. He came hard and released all over they're bellies. He must have passed out from the pleasure. When he came to the gag had been removed along with the restraints that had bound his wrists. The other was laying on him trying to catch his breath while hot sticky cum ran from between Eren's thighs.

They lay that for who knows how long; the shorter draped over the younger, an arm secured around Eren's waist, both sticky with sweat and cum. He didn't know why but the urge to tell the other what he wanted to know became too much.

"It was Auruo." The other turned to watch him but Eren's gaze remained glued to the ceiling. "After he chained me up last night."

"I thought so." The older sighed, Eren faced now turned giving a confused glance.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. So naturally I assumed it would be him but I didn't want to punish him and then find out he wasn't the one who did it." Eren smiled and turned his gaze back to the window where the sky had turned dark.

'I have someone here that I can trust now.' he thought as he began to drift to sleep in the others strong embrace. Somewhere in his sleep dazed mind he thought he saw a star shining brightly at him. As if saying it was happy for him, from where it dwelled in the city made of starlight.

* * *

First yaoi so it probably sucks but I had fun and was thinking about writing more so let me know if u guys like it or have any advise it would be much appreciated

*holds out tip jar* Reviews please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
